The present invention relates to a door security system and particularly relates to a dead bolt lock reinforcement assembly, a reinforced strike plate, and a reinforced door hinge assembly.
One prior art device is simply a cover plate that wraps around the door adjacent the exterior and interior lock portions. The cover plate is made of thin metal and includes an exterior plate-section, a lock-side section, and an interior plate-section. A portion of the interior and exterior plate-sections are disposed underneath the interior and exterior lock portions such that these lock portions extend normal to the surface plane of the plate-sections and hence the door surface.
Based upon actual field experiences, this prior art device did not prevent a person from smashing the exterior portion of the lock, thereby destroying the lock, and gaining entry into a dwelling. Further, the prior art system did not prevent a person from smashing the "solid core" door to such degree that the door body itself breaks apart. Also the prior art system allowed the lock strike plate, on the lock-side door jamb, to be knocked out of the door jamb or angled to such a degree that the dead bolt slips out of the strike plate thereby enabling entry into the dwelling. Several other disadvantages of this prior art system and advantages of the present invention are discussed later with respect to the present invention.